


Game On, Clothes Off

by juggieheadcoopers



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Strip Games, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggieheadcoopers/pseuds/juggieheadcoopers
Summary: An innocent game of Twister gets a little steamy when Betty decides to add a brand new element to the mix





	Game On, Clothes Off

**Author's Note:**

> Uses this line of dialogue that was requested via tumblr: "Did you just... finish?"

Betty flicked the tiny red spinner on the Twister game board and watched as it spun around and around until it finally stopped on the color and its corresponding appendage that would be their next move. 

“Right foot yellow!” she announced, setting the spinner to the side of the mat and sliding her foot across its surface so that it would land on a yellow circle.

“I can’t believe you talked me into playing this ridiculous children’s party game with absolutely no end objective in sight,” Jughead grumbled, sluggishly lifting his foot and placing it on a circle opposite Betty’s. “Really, why are we twisting and contorting our bodies in unnatural ways? We never know. That’s not exactly my idea of fun.” 

“It is the way I play it,” Betty smirked, reaching across her body to flick the spinner once more, this time smiling to herself as it landed on the color red. 

“What, do you crank up the music and make it into a game of ‘freeze twister?’” Jughead scoffed. “Whoever is wiggling when the music stops is out of the-”

Jughead stopped mid-sentence when he saw Betty pulling her burgundy sweater over her head and tossing it onto the couch like it was the most casual thing in the world. 

“I honestly thought the kid’s version was boring too,” Betty shrugged, moving her left hand over to a red circle and smiling at her boyfriend, whose mouth was hanging open in astonishment. “So I amped it up a bit.”

“Okay, I can get into this,” he muttered, quickly shrugging off his jacket and sliding it across the hardwood floor of the Cooper’s living room. “I change my whole view on the situation, this is totally fun.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet,” Betty mumbled, smiling amusedly in his direction as she watched him eyeing her now shirtless body with a look of approval. “The rules state that any time you land on red, you have to remove an article of clothing. If you fall while taking the clothing off, you have to remove another piece. Since we don’t have a referee to work the spinner, I’m allowed to lift my hand off the mat. Fair?” 

“Fair,” Jughead agreed, raising a challenging eyebrow at her as he took in the sight of the lacy bra against her smooth and silky skin. “Get ready to lose, Bets. I have impeccable balance.” 

“Says the person who ran into a street sign last week walking home from the Blue and Gold meeting,” Betty teased, and Jughead lifted his free hand to place it over his heart in mock-offense. 

“We were debating Kafka’s greatest works,” Jughead reminded her. “You understand why I might not have been paying attention to the rest of my surroundings.” 

“Well I hope you’re paying attention now,” Betty told him, glancing down at the spinner and smirking. “Left hand on red. Time to strip, Juggie.” 

“I’m starting to miss the kid’s version of this game,” Jughead whined, slipping off his shirt as Betty kicked off one of her socks, nearly tripping over her own two feet and collapsing to the ground in the process. 

As the game went on, the couple continued twisting and turning and stripping off items of clothing, bare skin grazing against bare skin until they had finally reached the final round. 

“Look who’s not as good at this game as they first thought,” Jughead pointed out, gesturing to the last item of clothing Betty had on her body apart from her bra and panties, and smirking at her with a look of smug delight. “Land on red one more time and all you’ll have left is you’re underwear.” 

“Yeah well it’s not my fault I’m playing with a cheater,” Betty accused, craning her neck to glare at him from underneath his contorted body. “You totally moved the mat and made me slip that last round.” 

“Not my fault the mat’s slippery,” Jughead defended himself, smiling down at the one sock he still had left on his foot and the beanie that remained securely on the top of his head. “Or maybe you just need to work on those balancing skills, Bets.” 

“Alright, that’s a lot of smack talk for someone who only has one more item of clothing on than I do,” Betty pointed out. “I’m starting to regret agreeing to your beanie counting as clothes anyway.” 

“Stop grumbling like a sore loser and flick the spinner,” Jughead told her, gesturing to the game piece in question with a nod of his chin. 

Rolling her eyes, Betty balanced her body with one hand and let the spinner go with the other, sighing in defeat as she glanced down to see the color that it had landed on. “Right foot red.” 

“Well would you look at that,” Jughead beamed, glancing down at Betty expectantly as he reached forward to remove his sock. “Take off that skirt, Bets.”

“I’m totally demanding a rematch,” Betty mumbled, sliding the skirt over her hips and kicking it off to the side of the mat. “I would crush you in a game of strip scrabble.” 

“I’d like to see you try,” Jughead whispered, holding her gaze for a few seconds before Betty’s foot slipped out from underneath her and she collapsed on top of him in a clumsy heap of flailing limbs and tangled hair.

“Ow,” Jughead winced, giggling through the pain and sliding his hands up the small of her back as she moved to adjust her position on his lap. 

“See the thing with strip anything is that at the end of the game, it’s kind of like both players win,” Jughead pointed out, his hands creeping up either side her waist and lingering by the clasp of her bra. “Don’t you think?”

“Mmm,” Betty mumbled, leaning forward to graze her lips along the smooth skin of his jawline, leading up to his cheeks, and moving slowly to linger just above his own lips. “Too much talking, not enough kissing.” 

Jughead didn’t waste another second. Taking her face in his hands, he met her lips with a kiss so deep and intense, that it sent a surge of electricity through Betty’s entire body, causing her to shudder slightly against his chest in the best way possible. 

“Juggie,” Betty moaned against his mouth, his tongue roaming the inside of her bottom lip before pulling back slightly to tug on it lightly with his teeth. 

Taking her small frame in his hands, Jughead flipped them both over so that Betty was now laying on her back, her legs swinging around to wrap around his hips seductively. But just as her left leg came around his body, it connected with one of the open cans of soda resting by the couch, knocking it over so that it spilled and fizzed all across their laps before either one of them could react. 

Jughead sat back on the mat to assess the damage, glancing from their wet midsections, to the now-empty soda cans, and back again. 

“Did you just… finish?” Betty joked, glancing down at the wet spot on Jughead’s boxers and raising a curious eyebrow up in his direction. 

“Guess strip twister was just a little too much for me,” Jughead smirked, meeting Betty’s eyes with a look of playful exuberance as they both burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

“Strip scrabble?” Betty suggested, sitting up and wiggling her eyebrows at him flirtatiously. 

“You’re on.”


End file.
